


You Forgot to hug me

by VenusV



Series: And under the moonlight, I'll forgive you [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Established, Fluff, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Polyamory, hakyeon and taek have a heart to heart, hakyeon cries, hakyeon left the dorm and the members are sad, idk how to tag, neo - Freeform, verivery makes a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusV/pseuds/VenusV
Summary: “We...Are we gonna be okay Taekwoon” Hakyeon had asked mid sob “we won’t lose each other will we, we’ll stay together forever right” Hakyeon was asking like a kid, crying and in need to assurance about something neither of them could give.it was hard, for all of them, but they knew it was time they let each other go





	You Forgot to hug me

**Author's Note:**

> so, as promised the first follow up to my first fic. this is canon, and follows the events of Hakyeon leaving he dorm. and how the others adjusted to the new change, and how they learned to forgive Hakyeon for leaving.  
> this is sad, but fluffy.  
> please give it a bit of love, i have family to feed and i cant do it with out your love kekeke

the practice room was a good place to calm down. It was quiet, peaceful and empty most of the hours of the day. it was often a place Taekwoon chose to think and calm down. Sometimes it even gave him more comfort than his room at their dorm or his home. Maybe it was the familiarity, or just the air, the mirrors, the rush of energy that went through him with the music that flew through the room. Taekwoon wasn’t the one to practice at his free time, it didn’t give him comfort like it did to Hakyeon, it wasn’t his way to let out pent up anger like Wonshik or Hongbin, but sometimes, a slow melody and the coolness of the floor on his bare feet, cleared his mind.  
he wasn’t really particularly practicing for anything, there were no shows coming up, the year-end performances weren’t even decided, it was pretty early for those, they finished everything in japan, his musical was too familiar now that he didn’t need the practice. He was just there, in the room, no thoughts specifically, or any aim, just there.  
It must have been more than an hour, maybe a bit less that Taekwoon decided to take a break, he was getting too old to dance.  
He went to the music player at the corner and pushed the stop button. Huffing and sweating he grabbed a bottle and slumped across the mirrored wall. It was too quiet outside. that was good. Hakyeon complained about their room being in a totally different corner of the building, but Taekwoon was glad that the trainees and the nuclear bombs, (as he liked to call the new boy group) were far away from their place. The little demons had too much energy and too powerful vocal cords. The trainees at least stayed in check when around their artists, they were maybe scared or too intimidated by them, but this new demon squad was, no doubt respectful, but too loud, too enthusiastic, too energetic, like bouncy balls. Like Hakyeon or Wonshik used to be back in the day. Taekwoon nearly had a heart attack the first time Verivery decided to greet him with “hello sunbaenim we are Verivery” from behind his back. He can almost feel the speed his heart was jumping at their high pitched shouts. They should have gotten a new girl group, the girls were at least shy enough to not be loud around them.  
Taekwoon was scrolling through the Vixx group chat that he felt the door knob turn, weird, who’d be here, it wasn’t late per say but Hongbin wasn’t likely to come , Hyuk had schedule, Wonshik was out with his friends, ken was at his musical site, Hakyeon had shooting. Was it the mangers? Or, ugh, a trainee? he looked up from his phone to find a mop of ash brown hair peeking from the little open creek. Hakyeon. Maybe he finished shooting early.  
“Hey” Hakyeon stepped in, bare feet, he was still in his work clothes, jeans with a white cotton shirt tucked in from the front. Sleeves too big but pushed back, hair were perfectly brushed, not ruffled or any indication that he had a busy day. He looked very presentable. “I finished shooting early today” he said, a little smile on him, answering Taekwoon’s thoughts. “What are you doing here?” He asked, knowing the answer probably, it was obvious. Taekwoon just shrugged, scooting a bit from the corner, an invitation, but Hakyeon didn’t join him in sitting instead he grabbed a bottle, took a few gulps before turning on the music. Then he looked at Taekwoon, maybe he could see that he was confused, Hakyeon never rejected, even a silent offer, to sit beside him, when clearly Taekwoon invited him. “Is it okay if I dance? Or are you not finished yet?” he asked, music already on, a slow instrumental.  
“mhm” Taekwoon nodded tucking his phone in his jacket pocket, maybe he should leave “go ahead, I’ll leave in a bit” Hakyeon said nothing in reply, a ghost of a smile on his lips before he started to flow with the music. Odd. Hakyeon was acting odd, first not sitting, now, not asking Taekwoon to stay. Maybe he was just exhausted, Taekwoon should probably leave him alone, Hakyeon tends to dance his troubles away and Taekwoon knew that Hakyeon, more than anyone else, needed time alone. Nothing had happened recently s there probably wasn’t any thing bothering him except maybe he was just exhausted or fed up with work. Taekwoon grabbed his jacket and made to the door when Hakyeon called out, his voice small but stable “Taek?”  
“yeah?” he replied back, taking in the older’s face, he did look exhausted but there was a different look there too. But Taekwoon couldn’t read it, he wasn’t very good at that. 

“nothing , never mind” Hakyeon smiled back, odd smile, not warmer like his usual but still warm “go safely, are you heading to the dorm?”  
Taekwoon nodded, he was not going to the dorm actually but he thought maybe Hakyeon would tag along with him and sleep at the dorm tonight. He had missed his lover, friend and leader. “ok, good night, woonie” Hakyeon smiled again and Taekwoon shut the door close behind him.  
It was true, he really missed Hakyeon, it had been only 10 days since he move out but they didn’t spend much time together even before that, between schedules and Taekwoon staying with his parents most of the time they didn’t see an of each other very often. But at least they were all together at some night. Most of those they didn’t see each other, came in late, and left early. Each member was careful, always tried not to wake up another member, they all had tough schedule and if one of them could let the other have a few minutes more of sleep, they’d even get ready in the dark for them. But even then sometimes when Taekwoon was getting ready, Hakyeon would wake up, and sleepily wish him morning, sometimes he’d do Taekwoon’s tie for him. Taekwoon was bad at it, like since forever. Sometimes he’d leave a little peck on Taekwoon’s lips, or made coffee for him if Taekwoon said he had a bit time before his ride came.it wasn’t just Hakyeon, sometimes Sanghyuk as already up when Taekwoon woke up, he’d be on the couch, sleepy and ruffled, with his plushies staring at the muted TV. Sometimes Wonshik came home when Taekwoon was about to leave and he’d always hug him before crashing on the couch. He would be dead to the world after a bare minute. Sometimes Hongbin was up playing his games, his eyes red with sleep but his fingers determined on the keyboard. Taekwoon would glare at him until he’d groan and shut it off. Taekwoon would stand in his door until the younger got to bed. But those were all still there, Taekwoon still found Sanghyuk on the couch or Jaehwan curled up next to him, when he got up in the morning. Just yesterday, Taekwoon woke up and his mind automatically moved his feet to Hakyeon’s door until he remembered that it was empty.  
with that though, it clicked to him, Friday night, when Hakyeon came home and had a break down in front of them, he’d said he was sorry in Taekwoon’s arms. Taekwoon was taken a back at the sudden outburst of his leader, but it was clear to all of them that Hakyeon was upset so they decided silently not to ask. Not for the time being. Sur Hakyeon had cried before in front of them, in front of him, but he had never done it so randomly. It was true Taekwoon meant to ask him later that night what the reason behind his friend’s tears were but he’d lost his words when he actually faced him.  
Taekwoon’s stopped in mid hallway, now was a good time to talk to Hakyeon. He though and turned back. Hakyeon made a squeak of surprise when Taekwoon burst into the room and he almost laughed at Hakyeon’s scared face but that’d be rude, he DID burst in very abruptly.  
“god, you…Did you forget something?” Hakyeon asked turning to look at him instead of staring at his reflection in the mirror.  
“No” Taekwoon pouted. “you forgot something” Hakyeon raised an eyebrow at this. Taekwoon took an internal deep breathe before walking a few steps to the leader and grabbed his shoulders. His small shoulders. And turned him around so that his back was facing Taekwoon. Hakyeon had a surprise expression at his face and he was still panting loudly from dancing earlier. Taekwoon smiled at him in the mirror before he slowly, almost intimate, slide his arms around the other’s waist to form a back hug.  
“Hakyeon” Taekwoon whispered and he could feel Hakyeon tensing up even more than he already was at this surprise show of affection. Taekwoon could almost hear his heart beat getting louder, Taekwoon’s own heart was jumping behind his ribcage.  
“Yeonie?’ he whispered into his ears again, before resting his chin on his shoulder, pouting at the other in the mirror. Taekwoon felt a bit of tension go out of the man pressed to his chest. But he was still too stiff. His hands were still at his sides and he was still looking at Taekwoon like a defeated and tired man.  
“Taekwoon” Hakyeon said, his voice shaky “are you trying to be cute with that pout or hot with the whispering, don’t tease me like this”  
“You forgot” Taekwoon said nuzzling into his neck that let out a giggle from Hakyeon  
“Forgot what” Hakyeon was confused  
“To hug me, I said I was leaving an you didn’t hug me, so I’m taking my hug, even by force if I have to” Taekwoon all but whined, he sounded like Jaehwan to himself.  
“Hakyeon giggled, now relaxed. And turned around to slide his hands on Taekwoon’s waist before closing the distance between the Taekwoon had missed this, he’d miss Hakyeon’s hugs. He may get to hug the other members occasionally, but Hakyeon’s were the best, they were different, simple but warm. They were relaxing. They stayed there fort maybe a minute before Hakyeon tried to pull back but Taekwoon tightened his grip, and gave him his best pouty face.  
“woonie, I’m sweaty, dearest” Hakyeon reasoned.  
“so am I, I didn’t shower. I was dancing too, it doesn’t matter”  
But…”  
“I’m gonna sulk for the next two days if you let go now” he threatened “and eat a whole bucket of ice cream”  
“wow, you sure know where to attack huh” Hakyeon giggled  
“I’ll hide Hyukie’s minions and tell him you took them”  
“yah”  
“I’ll steal all of beanie’s grapes and tell him you did it”  
“Jung Taekwoon” Hakyeon giggled, trying to sound offended.  
“I’ll …” Hakyeon cut him off  
“okay okay, I am not gonna let go.” Hakyeon smiled wider as he once again hugged the younger tightly, it felt a bit gross, they were both sweaty but it was still warm.  
Now was the time “yeonie..” he called out, head still on Hakyeon’s shoulder. Hakyeon shifted a little but stayed still.  
“Hakyeon” this time he sounded serious “can I ask why ….you apologized that night” Taekwoon felt how the other tensed and he hated it but he was determined to know what was bothering Hakyeon and now the cat was out of the bag so he pulled back a little not letting go but enough to look Hakyeon in the eyes, but Hakyeon was looking at his chest instead. “if you don’t tell me, how will I be able to help?’ he continued. He wasn’t good with words but he had a bond with Hakyeon, a bond that let them communicate with the least amount of words, Hakyeon could read his thought even Taekwoon was weird with his word delivery. “if you keep it to yourself, how will you feel better, maybe I can’t solve whatever is troubling you, but you’ll feel better if you let it out” Taekwoon was repeating Hakyeon’s lines from times he comforted him.  
“It’s nothing, really” Hakyeon looked up , attempting to smile it off. ”Cha Hakyeon, you’re good at everything but lying” and Hakyeon sighed at that “and cooking”  
“hey” Hakyeon said mock offended. Always trying to go along with the other, this beautiful man. Taekwoon cupped the other’s face with his hands, running a thumb at his jaw. Waiting.  
“I’m gonna take it to heart if you don’t tell me, I’m supposed to be your best friend” Taekwoon tried again, and Hakyeon looked at him like he was the cutest thing in the world.  
“Why are you being cute today, did you eat from Jyani’s plate today or what?” And they both laughed at that.  
Then they were both silent. Taekwoon left his waist to grab both of Hakyeon’s hands and squeezed them a bit, hoping that they’d be the little push needed at the moment.  
“I was just… thinking about how you guys resent me” Hakyeon said and looked back up from his feet to the other’s face, Taekwoon stayed silent, hoping Hakyeon would continue because this little was confusing. “How you all avoid and ignore me because I betrayed you guys by leaving you all behind, because I broke the special thing we all had, you hate me for it” now it was Taekwoon’s turn to tense up. It did occur to him that Hakyeon may have cried because the members were ignoring or acting distant to him as of late. It as true they all had thing unsaid and feelings left lingering, but it didn’t occur to him that Hakyeon cried because he was feeling guilty,.  
“I feel guilty, Hakyeon stepped back a bit, hands still in Taekwoon’s grasp, he as shuffling his feet a bit. ”i felt like a traitor for making that decision, I feel like I broke the special something that tied us together. I was… I am sacred. Of what might happen to us because of me and my selfish desires,” Hakyeon voice was heavy, maybe there were tears in his eyes, Taekwoon couldn’t tell, he was looking at the ground refusing to look at him. Taekwoon wanted to comfort him and say it wasn’t like that, but the truth as Taekwoon too, resented Hakyeon if not a lot, but a part of him did. He was shocked, no, he was hurt when they found out,. He didn’t want to believe it, he didn’t want to believe that Hakyeon would want distance from them, from him, from what they had together, and even though Hakyeon explained that it wasn’t them he was leaving, it was to have a place to be vulnerable, a place to feel something other than just vixx’s leader. None of them complained when a member would stay away from the dorm, to their parents’ or sibling’s place, in need of some distance or to clear their minds, or whenever they had a fight, they all knew that the others needed time to themselves sometimes, but a step this big, they’ve been officially living together for almost 7 years, and they’d been living together in dorm, practice rooms, academies, even before that. Taekwoon had been living with Hakyeon, sharing bed and roof with him for more than 10 years now, and when Hakyeon suddenly announced his departure, Taekwoon was not just hurt, he was angry. But it didn’t last that long, eventually he understood his decision, and it also had to do with what Taekwoon’s brother had said “he’s gonna have to enlist soon Taekwoon, you kids need to distance yourselves any way so it would hurt less, you all have been together for a long time, it’ll be hard to let go suddenly”  
“Hakyeon, you idiot, you didn’t ruin anything, we don’t resent you” he started hoping to find the right words and be of use to the other “yes, I was angry, I was hurt I was confused too, I’m still sad that you’re not there when I wake up, or that we are now at two places instead of one” Hakyeon tensed up and Taekwoon mentally cursed at himself. “but that doesn’t mean we hate you” and Hakyeon looked up a little his gaze now on Taekwoon’s chest. “maybe I don’t still understand why you didn’t just, go and stay with your mom for few months if it was building up inside of you, or why, now, you decided to make such a big decision, but I’ll understand eventually, I know I will, because you never make the wrong moves. We don’t hate you Yeonie, we were shocked and the kids are hurt, we didn’t exactly talk this thing among ourselves did we now, it’s been bottled up, and there’s tension between us, but I can tell you this, you are no hated or guilty Hakyeon. You will never be disliked by us for doing something for yourself”  
Hakyeon seemed to have relaxed a bit but there were tears in his eyes threatening to fall. Taekwoon tugged him a bit closer.  
‘Taekwoon, I’m still scared, I know you will all forgive me if you can’t understand me, in a while, but what if I shattered something by leaving, what if this distance hurts the others, what if they…stop liking me or… maybe I shouldn’t have left, maybe we should have moved dorms, get a bigger place or rent a small house with two floors, I’m regretting it a lot, there were so many other ways to go on with this, I don’t even feel at home at my place” and it hurt with a pang.  
Taekwoon thought about it too, of stopping Hakyeon from leaving, they could afford a bigger place, or a one unit house , but it didn’t feel right to stop him from something he wanted from a while. And it still wouldn’t have been the same. Hakyeon wouldn’t have gotten the kind of privacy he was looking for. It took all it had in Taekwoon to not say -then come back Hakyeon- instead Taekwoon had to be the mature one today so he said  
“maybe, but Hakyeon,, you’ve given us so much all these years, you’ve taken care of us at the expense of your happiness and health, it isn’t right that you have to keep that burden forever, you need your reward now, you need to live your life too, and.. “  
and Taekwoon realized he was crying, this was a sensitive topic for them, even after so many years of being together, the future was always scary even for them and it was hard to think about it without thinking of the things they’d have to give up or things they’d have to face going forward.  
“and maybe…we need to grow up Yeonie, all of us need to learn to be by ourselves” and that did it, Hakyeon stepped forward burying his face in the other’s neck and let out a sob before he started crying, quiet but his chest was heaving. And Taekwoon felt his own hot tears on his cheek as he rubbed soothing circles around the other’s back.  
“We...Are we gonna be okay Taekwoon” Hakyeon had asked mid sob “we won’t lose each other will we, we’ll stay together forever right” Hakyeon was asking like a kid, crying and in need to assurance about something neither of them could give.  
“I don’t know about the future or forever, but I promise you , we’ll be okay, we are gonna be okay, wherever we are” Taekwoon said and this, one thing, he was sure of.  
…..  
Hakyeon was curled up next to Taekwoon, head on his chest, who was lying on the floor cushioning his head with his arm, the other on Hakyeon’s back running up and down lazily. Hakyeon was playing with the hem of Taekwoon’s sweater, and he looked so small like this, curled up and soft. Taekwoon didn’t like seeing him sad or weak but Hakyeon looked so fragile and so innocent when he was sad and it hurt Taekwoon’s heart. He didn’t deserve this man and this m an didn’t deserve all the hell the world gave him.  
“Do you think the other’s will forgive me, easily, like you did?” he asked voice small and scared.  
“I do, they are just confused and hurt Yeon ah, you need to be the older brother like always and work it out”  
“Wonshik hates me; he hasn’t talked to me for weeks”  
“He’ll come around, you can always use the you’re barely home anyways card with him” an Hakyeon snorted at that.  
“I’m worried about Bin, he’ll become mad man if someone doesn’t keep an eye on him”  
“I’ll ask Sanghyuk to hammer his LCD if he plays too much”  
“Don’t do that” Hakyeon said, voice amused but serious “Hyukie may even do it”  
“They’ll be fine Hakyeon. They need to start looking after for themselves, you can babysit them forever”  
“You’re right” Hakyeon sifted so that now he was looking up at Taekwoon, his eyes were red from crying but bright. “When did you become the mature one?”  
“I can say that’s offensive but honestly I’m surprised at myself too today” Taekwoon gave him his best smile and got rewarded by a smile brighter than the sun from the other.  
“I’m proud of you” Hakyeon said before leaned in to lock their lips together. Taekwoon sighed into the kiss before he opened his mouth in invitation. He missed this, Hakyeon shifted and was now on top of him, his tongue exploring Taekwoon’s mouth like it was a new place. Taekwoon let out a quiet moan. Hakyeon nibbled at him lower lip before pulling away. He was now peppering tiny kisses at Taekwoon’s jaw, his hands were already under Taekwoon’s sweater and Taekwoon hated to stop him but they were at the company and the door was unlocked.  
“Love, Hakyeon” he gasped out when Hakyeon sucked at his sensitive spot. “Let’s go to the dorm, someone could walk in on us” and Hakyeon sighed, but sat up.  
…..  
They packed their stuff and locked the room…  
“Is beanie home today? ”Hakyeon asked him as they walked d the corridor to the stairs.  
“Maybe, he was talking about going to see someone on the phone yesterday but I don’t know.” He replied and Hakyeon nodded. “but I don’t think he’ll join us, he told Sanghyuk that he’s off-limits these days ” Taekwoon added with a blush and Hakyeon’s snickered at that, they made it to the first floor in silence after that, before the silence was broke by a loud shouts of “ Hello Sunbaenim, we are Verivery” and Taewkoon jumped letting out a squeal at the high pitched energetic voices turning around to find 4 of the new bouncy balls grinning like idiots and bowing to their elders, they were saying something else but Taekwoon’s ears were ringing. Hakyeon snickered at Taekwoon’s expression before smiling to the juniors and Taekwoon’s heart was frantic inside.  
Why did these kids have to be so loud?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still a bit weird about writing of real life people and ...may not continue. so i will appreciate a word of support from ya'all more than you can imagine.  
> thank you for reading. tell me if i should continue. next one will be CHASANG or HAKEN. you decide.


End file.
